The Extended Family
by GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor
Summary: The survivors of the Dark Tournament are bored after the Demon World Tournament so they all individually decide to visit their favorite rouge detective at Genkai's temple and they bring their siblings with them. Is this a picture perfect family reunion, or will 20 demons under one roof drive everyone insane?
1. Finding Chu's Sister

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot but as time passed between me writing this and actually posting it, I decided I wanted to write more one-shots about other characters and their siblings. And then I decided I wanted them all to interact with each other. XD This is a shits-and-giggles type deal.**

* * *

Finding Chu's Sister

Oh, man," Yusuke exclaimed as he stretched his arms out on a bench, waiting for the bus to pick him up. "Check out that chick over there!" he pointed to a young woman walking across the street. She wore black slacks and a green, silk blouse that showed a black tank top underneath. Her hair was a light brown with natural blond highlights all pulled back into a braid. "You like chicks, right Kurama?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke as if he was asking him if he were secretly a fox demon, in other words, deadpanned. "The bus is here," Kurama stood up.

Yusuke laughed and followed Kurama onto the bus, "We need to find you a girl." Kurama shook his head lightly, he was ready to go home and relax. Koenma had them running small missions behind King Enma's back now that Yusuke had been fired as Spirit Detective for being a demon. Yusuke sniffed the air, "Hey, I smell alcohol," he announced.

"Don't look now," Kurama sighed, "Chu's running alongside the bus hollering at us." He pointed out the window.

"No way!" Yusuke leaned over Kurama and waved at Chu.

Kurama sweat dropped as people started to stare, "Maybe we should get off."

They got off at the next stop and Chu approached them chugging a handle of whiskey, "Boy am I glad I caught up to ya'!" he laughed.

Yusuke laughed in return, "What brings you back to the Human World? A lucky lady?" he lifted his eyebrows.

Chu randomly stood up straight, "Yes actually, my sister," he said in a scarily serious voice.

"Ew, that's gross, man!" Yusuke shivered.

"Not to bang 'er! Crickey, Yusuke, that's just sick!" Chu yelled drunkenly.

Yusuke laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Since when did you have a sister?"

"I just found out yesterday. So I set out to find her," Chu then leaned in close and covered the side of his mouth with one hand, "Rumor has it she's more bonkers than me!" He started laughing again as Yusuke and Kurama fanned his alcohol breath away. "I've been searching all night and nuthin'!" Chu continued.

"Where have you looked?" Kurama squeezed in.

Chu looked at Kurama confused, "Everywhere!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke for a second then back at Chu, "Can you be more specific?"

Chu twitched while concentrating, "Let's see, I walked down all the bloody streets and through several windows," Chu stated.

Kurama sweat dropped again, _demons these days_, he mused to himself. "That's not very effective in a city. You have to think more critically."

"The bars!" Yusuke shouted, obviously he just had an epiphany.

Chu and Kurama turned to Yusuke, "The bars!" Chu shouted back, raising the handle of whiskey.

"Sadly, that's probably a good place to start," Kurama sighed.

* * *

At nine p.m. Kurama, Chu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara met at a club that was just recently opened. They walked in to find a bunch of kids dancing and drinking to the music hits of the year.

They walked up to the bar and scoped the place as they waited on the bar tender. "This place if full if squares," Kuwabara commented. The bar tender approached them and took their orders. Kuwabara ordered a soda, Chu ordered six shots of rum and a Jaeger-bomb to which Yusuke doubled, and Kurama got a Bloody Mary, emphasizing that he wanted it strong.

"Pussy," Chu noted to the side after Kurama ordered.

Kurama ignored the comment and looked through the crowd again, _why do I agree to things like this?_

They downed the drinks and decided to move on to the next bar. The next one had a little older crowd and the air was thick with cigar smoke. They sat at the bar where Kuwabara drank a light beer, Chu and Yusuke raced down four rounds of shots, and Kurama sipped on some high class whiskey. The crowd here was far too under control for what they were looking for so they left.

"Bar hopping doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere," Kuwabara protested as they walked down the street.

"Maybe we should search in more underground places," Kurama suggested.

"She's not supposed to know she's even a demon," Chu shrugged, "My father sent her to the Human World as a new born and left her on someone's doorstep."

"That's shitty!" Yusuke remarked, "What kind of father does that shit?" he slurred.

"My shitty father, apparently," Chu spat on the ground, "The old bloke told me about her on his death bed."

"You have a father?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama rolled his eyes at the drunken Yusuke. "Not anymore, I don't!" Chu laughed. "I blew the mother fucker's head off!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked at Chu. "Let's try this place," Kurama pointed across the street to a place lit up named "The Backyard Brothel".

"Sounds good to me!" Yusuke chirped as he j-walked across the street. They walked inside and straight to the bar. The place was narrow and dark. The music was eerie and rather… demonic. The people were very loud and obnoxious.

Kurama was the first to order, "The strongest thing you have," he beamed. Kuwabara got another beer and no one wanted to continue keeping track of Chu and Yusuke's tab. There was an open door at the back of the bar that had red and purple lights and cheers billowing out. Kurama pointed it out as the bar tender handed him a decent sized glass of absinthe. He took it like a shot of cheap vodka, the bartender stared.

"Let's check it out," Yusuke skipped over and looked in. "A cage match! Awesome!" he disappeared into the crowd.

"Next up is our undefeated champion, Mai!" the announcer introduced. The crowd went wild as a girl stepped out in black shorts and tank-top. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that bounced side to side as she psyched herself up.

"I saw her earlier today, Yusuke pointed her out as we were waiting for the bus," Kurama informed Chu and Kuwabara.

"And her opponent is a fist time competitor, Yusuke Urameshi!" the announcer introduced.

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Figures." Kurama sighed and went back to the bar for another round of absinthe.

Chu stared at the girl in the rink, "You ok there," Kuwabara asked.

"That could be her, she smells like me," he said shyly, which crept Kuwabara out.

"Don't go easy on me now," Yusuke giggled as he was handed a pair of boxing gloves.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

"You bet'cha!" Yusuke laughed.

Mai gave him a devious grin and pulled out a mystery bag and popped two pills to which Yusuke just stared curiously.

"Round one, begin!" and a bell rang.

"You ready?"Mai cheered with the crowd.

"Bring it," Yusuke egged on. Mai jumped forward and Yusuke blocked her punch throwing his other arm for a strike. He missed and blinked, "He where'd you go?"

Mai's answer was a round kick to his shoulder that sent him flying into the net. "Holy shit!" she was on top of him in a blink of an eye and had him pinned. The announcer ended the round and told them to get ready for another one. "Hey, what was that you took?" Yusuke asked.

"Ecstasy," Mai answered shortly, "You told me not to hold back."

Yusuke laughed, "Should you be taking that stuff?"

"Round two, begin!"

Mai was already in Yusuke's face, but he wouldn't be fooled a second time, he ducked down and kicked her feet out from under her. As she fell, she brought her fist down; Yusuke barely avoided the blow and got back up. Mai got to her feet and blocked Yusuke's rapid punches. "Impressive," Mai complimented calmly as she backed into one of the nets.

"You're not too bad yourself," Yusuke remarked.

"But this is boring," Mai yawned.

"Huh?" and Mai was airborne and brought her padded fist down on Yusuke's shoulder. He fell on his back and Mai had him pinned again.

The round was over and they regrouped for the final round. "Please don't tell me you're holding back because I have a pussy," Mai growled from across the rink.

"Believe me, your pussy has nothing to do with why I hold back," Yusuke giggled drunkenly.

"Round three, begin!"

Mai turned to Yusuke, "Don't hold back this time, faggot!"

"Did you just call me a— oh hell no!" Yusuke raged and planted his fist into Mai's cheek.

She flew into the net and regained her balance, "Now that's more like it!" They went in on each other, no reserves or blocking the opponent's shots. The three minute timer went off and the two continued pounding each other. The announcer was too scared to step in and the crowd cheered wildly with encouragement.

"That's definitely your sister," Kuwabara sweat dropped.

Chu laughed, "If the pill popping didn't give it away, this definitely does!"

_I can't believe there's two of him_, Kurama mentally sighed.

Yusuke delivered a final blow to Rhea's chest and pinned her to the floor with his foot. The crowd was a mixture of cheering and booing as he lent Mai a hand.

"Damn, Urameshi!" Mai gasped for air.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" he asked apologetically.

Mai laughed, "No, I'm just impressed."

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh, "It's been a while since I could talk to my opponent after beating them. Oh, hey! You're brother's looking for you. I forgot to mention that."

Mai blinked, "I don't have a brother, not that I'm aware of."

"It's ok, he just found out he had a sister," Yusuke laughed again. He led her to the back of the room where Chu, Kuwabara, and Kurama had been observing. "Chu, Mai; Mai, this guy is your brother," Yusuke introduced in his drunken manner.

"How do you know we're related?" Mai asked.

"Why'd you take Ecstasy at the beginning of the match?" Yusuke answered her question with a question.

"Because it unlocks my strength," Mai answered, sounding high off her ass.

Chu laughed, "She's definitely my sister with that answer!" He chugged a bottle of alcohol.

_Where was he keeping that?_ Kurama and Yusuke thought simultaneously to themselves.

"Alcohol brings out my power too!" Chu sang.

"I can drink to that!" Mai laughed back as Chu handed her his bottle and she drank.


	2. Four Rinkus!

Four Rinkus?

Mai awoke the next morning with a big yawn and stretched her arms high above her head. She felt something attached to her finger and opened one eye to see what it was. It was a note with a phone number and a message.

49-925-5432

Call if you want to learn

more about being a demon.

It was not in her hand writing, "So it wasn't some drug induced hallucination," she gathered to herself. Then she realized she didn't remember much after she met her brother, "Damn, that booze was some strong shit!" She jumped out of bed to reveal that she was still wearing the clothes from the boxing match. She didn't seem to mind, or notice at all. She searched her studio apartment for her phone only to find it strategically placed on her nightstand. She picked it up and stared at it, then at the paper. "What am I doing?" she heard herself say which startled her, "I'm going to be late for work!" and with that she propped everything, including the clothes on her body and jumped into the shower. She barely made it to work on time. The morning shift manager was waiting at the office door tapping her food impatiently. "You're late, Mai," she hissed in her middle aged, agitated because she didn't go to college voice.

Mai dropped her bag inside the office and turned to address the manager, "Actually, I'm five minutes early," she grinned, "Plus, you're not my boss, you're my co-worker, get used to it." The middle aged woman stormed off muttering something and Mai snickered as she got herself ready for her shift as manager. Her duties were rather simple actually, walk around the grocery store to make sure everything was in order, go back to the office and do some paperwork, then wait for an employee to need her assistance, then close the store at nine pm. During her free time she altered between studying for college and smoking marijuana behind the building with a few employees. The employees loved her, she was still new to the job but she wasn't a pain in their sides like the middle aged manager. She also seemed to know how to do everything related to the store, and that's why the owners promoted her from cashier to manager after only working there a month.

At seven forty-five a cashier buzzed her for assistance. She hopped off the seat in the office and strolled to check-out line three. As she approached, she thought the customers looked rather familiar: a man with long red hair and a shorter man with slicked back, black hair. The cashier was the new replacement for her old position. Mai wasn't sure how to greet them so she just waved and asked the cashier what the problem was. The boys were trying to buy alcohol but the cashier was confused about Kurama's ID. Mai looked at the ID then at Kurama, "You should probably get a new ID dude, this ID says you're a minority, but your date of birth clearly indicates that you're not," Mai giggled at the silliness of the situation as she turned to the cashier, "When this happens, just look at the birth date." Mai turned back to the customers and finished the transaction.

"I really should get this changed," Kurama smiled as he accepted his ID back from Mai, "Chu's been waiting for you to call all day, you know."

Mai paused, the last of her weed high wearing off, "Um," she paused again, her face growing a looking of struggle, "How am I supposed to know you guys are serious about all that?"

Yusuke busted out laughing, "Looks like you were right, Kurama!"

"Right about what?" Mai asked curiously.

"Believing us without proof," Kurama grabbed the bags and gave Mai another polite smile, "We'll meet you out back to talk about it, if that's ok with you," and he elbowed Yusuke in the ribs and started for the door.

"Are they friends of yours?" the cashier asked and Mai giggled awkwardly and walked away. The cashier stared after her. Mai sat in the office and watched the video cameras. She saw Kurama and Yusuke come into the view of the camera that was positioned outside in the back where the loading docks were. They sat down against the wall and Yusuke started drinking a beer.

Mai sighed, "Maybe they are serious," she said to herself and started for the back. She pulled a joint out of her pocket as she stepped outside to meet them, "I want this proof, please," she said half-heartedly as she lit her "green" cigarette.

"Sure, you want something scary or cool?" Yusuke jumped up.

"Erm… both?" was Mai's response.

"Well, I'll go first then, I guess," Yusuke was talking more to himself, "I'm kind of a special cause though," he smiled and scratched his head. Kurama had to hide his face in response to Yusuke's words. "Well, here goes nothing!" he pointed his right index finger towards the sky, "Spirit gun!" he shouted as a blue ball of energy shot out from his finger tip and penetrated the clouds and disappeared.

"Oh my god!" Mai gawked at the hole in the clouds, "How the fuck did you do that?"

Yusuke grinned, "I focus my energy at my finger tip and imagine I'm pulling the trigger of a gun," he explained, "It took some practice but now I can do all kinds of things with my spirit energy."

Mai looked back at Yusuke, "I'm guessing that was the cool one, right?"

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah."

"So what's the scary one?" Mai asked, far more interested now. Yusuke pointed to Kurama as a response.

Kurama came over to them with a tired look on his face, "You owe me Yusuke," he growled under his breath then turned to Mai and gave a small smile, "My apologies, keeping these demons under control is hard work, I'm very exhausted."

Mai giggled, "It's ok, it's hard for me to keep myself under control," she stuck out her tongue a little.

Kurama gave a small chuckle that seemed to say 'I bet'. He then began to glow a silver-white light and before Mai's eyes he morphed into a completely different person. His skin became pale, he was taller and for more muscular, his nails had grown out, and his hair was now even longer but straight and silver. He had fox ears and a tail and his eyes were now a piercing gold. When he spoke, his voice was deeper and sent shivers up Mai's spine, "This is my true form."

Mai studied Kurama up and down for a while, until she realized she had a joint in her hand and she took a huge drag off it, never taking her eyes off of Kurama. She was a little frightened but then she had an idea, a high idea, "May I ask you a favor?" she said sheepishly.

Kurama looked down at her, "What is it?"

"Can I touch them?" she pointed above her head to indicate that she was talking about his ears. Yusuke started laughing in the corner of Kurama's eye. Mai could tell that Kurama was having a brief episode inside his head, and then he gracefully knelt down on one knee and tilted his head down to hide his facial expression. Mai handed the joint to Yusuke, to which he happily accepted, and slowly got closer to Kurama. When her hands finally touched the back of the ears, Kurama's body shivered a moment. Mai's eyes grew wide and her smile followed her eyes, "They're so soft!" She started to stroke them, but as soon as she did, Kurama vanished and appeared next to Yusuke who was leisurely enjoying the joint. Mai laughed, "Looks like the scary demon is ticklish!" Kurama reverted back to his human form before his demonic side decided to kill Mai and Yusuke. Yusuke busted into more laughter as he handed the joint back to Mai.

She took a hit, "Well, I'm convinced. What next?"

Yusuke swallowed his laughter and handed her a piece of paper with an address on it, "Come to the temple after work, we have arcade games."

Mai took the paper and lifted an eyebrow, "Arcade games?"

"Yeah, you'll like them," Yusuke grinned.

"Ok," Mai trailed off, "So where's my brother?"

"Genkai has forbid him from leaving her property," Kurama informed.

"As in _the_ Master Genkai?" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah, you heard of her?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to meet her!" Mai beamed.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you later," Yusuke chirped as he picked up a bag of alcohol.

"Alright then," Mai waved as they departed.

* * *

Mai reached the top of the long stairway to the temple. It was dark out and she was using a Zippo lighter to guide her. "SHEILA!" Chu ran to meet her at the top of the stairs, "I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" he chuckled and took a swig of alcohol and then offered it over.

Mai took it and followed suite, "Me too, what the fuck is with all these stairs?" she asked rhetorically as she lit a normal, menthol cigarette.

"To hell if I know," Chu shrugged, then started to get jittery again, "Come on, they have these fun games that test our strength!" and he took off towards the temple. Mai walked after him, taking in the scenery and the gardens around the temple. She put out the cigarette and followed Chu inside the open door. Inside was a giant room that could be mistaken for an arcade.

"Oh wow," Mai gasped.

"Over here," Chu waved. He was standing next to Yusuke who was thoroughly drunk yet again. "Come try this one!" Chu handed her a boxing glove and Yusuke slurred some instructions. The machine is designed to measure spirit strength. All she had to do was punch the paddle. So she did.

"Two hundred and nine!" Yusuke exclaimed then scratched his cheek, "That's better than when I first tried this machine."

Chu laughed, "My turn!" He hit the paddle so hard that the numbers never stopped to give a result.

Yusuke laughed, "Look, you broke it, lemme see if I can fix it," he hit the paddle so hard that it broke off. "Oops," he gently took the glove off and ran out of the room. Chu and Mai laughed and went outside as they heard Genkai scolding Yusuke for playing the arcade games.

"Hey, Chu?" Mai asked quietly into the night air.

Chu looked down at his newly found sister, "What's up, little sis?"

"Will you teach me to be as strong as you?"

Chu laughed, "We'll have you built like a brick shit house in no time!" He handed her a newly opened handle of alcohol, "But first we hit the turps!"

Mai laughed, "How'd you get an Australian accent?"

Chu tilted his head, "Beats me." Mai laughed again but it was interrupted by a loud yell.

"CHU!" A kid ran up and jumped up on Chu and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

Chu stood up and threw the kid into the air and he landed on his feet, "I found my baby sister! What are _you_ doing here?"

The kid grinned wide, "My brothers wanted to meet Yusuke, so we decided to take a vacation in the Human World."

"You have brothers?" Chu gawked.

"Yup, I sure do, three of them!" The kid laughed.

"Crickey, Rinku! How come ya never told me?" Chu put his hands on his hips and leaned forward to interrogate Rinku.

"You never asked, silly," Rinku laughed then skipped over to Mai, "Hi, I'm Rinku!"

Mai laughed a little, "I'm Mai, Chu's sister."

Rinku gasped, "No way! Do you get stronger when you get drunk too?"

Mai laughed harder this time, "Yeah, I do," she looked around, "So where are your brothers?"

Before Rinku could reply a big bouncy ball hit him in the back of the head, "We'weh wight heweh!" came a much smaller kid's voice.

"Haru," older boy's voice came in, "That wasn't nice."

"Sorry," the youngest voice replied as Mai looked over to see a small child, a teenager, and a man about her age.

Rinku laughed, "It's ok, Natsu," Rinku pointed to the oldest brother and faced Mai and Chu. Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan had just walked outside to see what the commotion was. "This is Natsu, he's the oldest," Rinku introduced as Natsu gave a light bow. Rinku pointed to the teenage boy next, "That's Jirou, he's the second oldest," Jirou waved, "He's a little shy," Rinku leaned over and commented towards Mai. "And this is my baby brother, Haru!" Rinku chirped as he picked up his little brother playfully.

Haru giggled, "HI!"

"Four Rinkus!" Yusuke exclaimed, "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Rinku grinned up at Yusuke, "Hey guys, this is Yusuke Urameshi, savior of the worlds!" Rinku joked.

"Savior of the worlds?" Yusuke put his hand to his chin, "I like that title."

"My brothers wanted to meet you really bad, I hope its ok that I brought them here," Rinku admitted to his self-invitation.

Yusuke laughed, "Hell yeah, now it's a party!"

"Little kids shouldn't party with you, Yusuke," Keiko's voice of common sense tried to speak up.

"What are you talking about? I'm all good, clean family fun!" Yusuke rebutted then tripped over the edge of the porch. He fell into the garden pond and everyone erupted into laughter as he spit out a koi fish.

* * *

**A/N: First things first, AGAIN, this is honestly for shits and giggles, I'm not trying to impress anyone so your negativity is not welcome here, If you must post a review, let it be praise or constructive criticism not some useless bullshit like "it could be better." Really a waste of my time.  
**

**Secondly, Haru is about 5, he can't pronounce "R", lots of little kids have problems pronouncing certain letters and usually replace it with "W".**

**And I did lots of research for this chapter, like the area code for Tokyo so it would seem realistic. I used the setup I got off of wiki, not sure how reliable it is but it was complicated enough to not be able to figure out what the hell was going on on that page. I also had to go back and remember Yusuke's score on the game and in doing so I realized that the crowd before they draw from the pot at Genkai's temple, the first row of people look similar to the characters in Street Fighter. That was pretty cool!  
**

**Ok, I think I'm good now. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**(minus the jack ass who posted that useless review. To that guy/girl, people like you piss me off not because you're insulting my abilities to write, but because your fucking useless and wasting both our times. Unless you enjoy being called useless. If you can't give advise to help a fellow writer out, you have no place to be telling me I can do better because you can't give me examples and advise as to how to get better. So don't waste your time insulting people here, it's useless.)**

**To everyone else, love you guys :3  
**


	3. Yes, We're Gay

Genkai let out a small groan as she tossed to her other side and shut her eyes tightly, hoping it would help her go back to sleep. Another cheer was heard down the hall. No use, the kids were too loud. She gave an even angrier groan as she got up and dressed. "What the hell are they doing?" She murmured to herself as she slid open the door to her bedroom that let out into a dark, deserted hallway. She was about to march towards the light at the very end of the hallway when she felt a breeze that instantly caused her to spin on her heel and go for the door to the gardens instead. She cracked it open only to be met with a headache.

"Top of the mornin' to ya!" Jin greeted with a rush of cold air in her face.

"Hello, Jin," The old psychic said in a monotone. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's no friendly way ta great a guest!" Jin replied sternly in his heavy Irish accent.

"It's two a.m. Jin," Genkai sounded as if she were actually saying "it's never a good time to deal with someone as loud and obnoxious as you."

"Oh right," Jin laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Touya told me to meet him here… oh! And Shishi and Suzuka are coming too!" Jin wiggled his ears eager to meet up with his old buds. "I had just arrived when you opened the door. It seems Chu and Rinku are here too! I'm so excited!" He looked like he was about to break into an Irish tap dancing routine.

"Yes," Genkai answered, obviously still annoyed by being woken up, "It appears they are. I'm going back to bed." Genkai closed the door on Jin and started towards her bedroom when she remembered her original reason for being up. She huffed and made her was down the hall to where the light was seeping through and flung the door open, making it smack against its hinges a little rougher than she would have liked.

Yusuke and Chu hurled themselves around to face the old woman. The bags around her eyes made her look like a ghost to the drunken lot. Everyone present, including the two younger Rinku brothers who were playing ball outside on the porch, stopped what they were doing and stared. Kuwabara was the first to speak, "Oops," was all that came out but by the look on his face, that's not what he meant to say.

"What is this, a family reunion?" She growled in a tired and sarcastic voice.

At that moment another set of doors parallel to the ones Genkai stood at swung open with a rush of cold air. Jin, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru, and Suzuka walked in with big smiles each mumbling a series of their personal greetings and apologies for the intrusion. Yusuke's grin nearly broke his face as he turned back to Genkai, "Now it is!" He cheered and took a swig of some rum he had gotten from Chu.

Genkai rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her and she was in the dark again. "I'm too old for this." The door barely concealed the party noises. "I hope the convenience store is open, I need ear plugs," she grumbled to herself as she walked back to her room to get ready to leave.

"Getting kicked out of your own temple?" An extremely high pitched voice came from behind her as she was putting on her shoes by the front doors.

Genkai didn't stop her process as she calmly replied, "It appears that way."

Koenma gave a light laugh as he sat down next to the old woman.

"I think I missed the memo about becoming nocturnal," Genkai hissed sarcastically as she started for the long descending stairs.

Koenma watched her for a second, "Hey! Wait up!" he ran to catch up with her. "I have some bad news," Koenma put on his serious face. He was in his teenage form but he wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was wearing tight, black slacks and an oversized navy blue button down shirt and a red scarf.

"I didn't think you came to join the riot in there," Genkai sounded as if she wanted to say something more along the lines of "No shit, when do you ever show up just to say hi?" She started walking down the stairs faster to see if Koenma could keep up, "What's the story?"

Koenma pushed his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose, "It's complicated…" he began.

"Hmph, tell me something I don't know."

"It relates to Jin actually."

Genkai perked up at this and decided to give Koenma a better ear as he continued.

"Actually, his father. He's an S Class demon who has been _dormant _until now. His affinity is light."

Genkai's face grew concerned, "That's far more dangerous than it sounds, I'm assuming."

Koenma nodded, "The other problem is he's coming after Jin's older sister for revenge," He paused in his tracks.

Genkai looked back up at him with a face that read "Well, spit it out already!"

"I might even be too late if—," He paused again, terrified of the possible outcomes.

"If what?" Jin jumped in between Genkai and Koenma.

"EEK!" Koenma threw his hands up to protect himself from the surprise attack. When he realized he wasn't under attack he tried to go back to a normal manner, "How did you hear us from back in the _reunion_ room?"

Jin pointed to his twitching ears, "Speak, I'm not in the mood ta be messin' around," he growled, "My sister's in danger."

"Yes and the only person I know who might be able to stop your father is Yusuke," Koenma finally got to his point for being there. "Only, I had to fire him two years ago so I can't make him help."

"You wouldn't need ta force him ta help," Jin growled again, his energy was flaring up in his anger. It was obvious he was freaking out about his sister's well being, "My sister is on the way here anyways."

"What?!" Koenma's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The battle between light and dark should _not_ be happening in the human world!"

"My sister has been livin' in Ireland for decades," Jin furrowed an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed ta know these small details?"

"She has?!" Koenma seemed more shocked than before.

Genkai deadpanned and pushed Jin out of the way before he could reply, "We'll do our best." Then she pushed Koenma out of her way as well and started marching back up the stairs.

* * *

"What're you blokes doin' here!" Chu grinned as he put Touya in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

"You're obviously drunk past your norm," Touya replied quietly. Chu laughed as Mai came up behind him clumsily. Touya perked up at the new face as Chu released him from his grasp, "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Chu turned back to his little sister and pushed her up into the group that was also composed of Yusuke, Shishi Wakamaru, and Suzuka. "This is my lil sis, Mai!" he was in the habit of being too loud for close proximities.

Mai laughed at how drunk her newly found brother was and turned to Touya and put out a hand for a hand shake, "It's nice to meet you," Touya shook her hand firmly and then Mai leaned in towards Touya and covered her mouth so Chu might not hear, "How is he still alive?"

Touya laughed to his own surprise, "I have no idea."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke was now against the wall on the other side of the room staring at Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka with huge eyes. Again, everyone was silent as they turned to look at Yusuke and his drunken shock.

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Kuwabara walked over to him with an entertained face.

"I—I just never would have guessed," Yusuke's eyes remained on Shishi Wakamaru and Suzuka.

"What are you talking about?" the tipsy Kuwabara picked Yusuke up by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

"We're gay," Shishi Wakamaru replied in his "I'm cool and deadly" voice.

"Together!" Suzuka jumped in throwing rainbow confetti in front of them.

"Well, I think we all knew _you_ were gay!" Chu replied towards Suzuka.

Yusuke straightened himself out and went back to the circle, "Well I'm glad you two make each other happy!" The drunken Yusuke went back to his normal self, "I just didn't peg you as a queen!" he said towards Shishi Wakamaru.

"I have to admit I was shocked at first as well," Touya added to the side.

During this news, Mai managed to slip away unnoticed. She was alone in the dark gardens for a moment then decided to walk down a trail that lead into the woods. _These people are crazy_, she thought to herself as she wondered further into the woods. She got lost in her thoughts about everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. She was a little overwhelmed by all of it, but at the same time she thought it was pretty cool. It also made a lot of sense to her. She had always felt out of place and even her parents made her feel like she didn't belong. When they died the year she graduated high school she was sad, as all children are when their parents die, but she felt like she was lacking enough sorrow and convinced herself that she hadn't been mourning enough. After a few months she got over it and pushed on, finding a job to support herself and turned to drugs to fill an empty void in her heart that her family and acquaintances didn't seem to fill too well. The drugs and alcohol did though.

She lit a cigarette subconsciously as she started to notice the path was becoming less and less of a path. "Ok, time to stop reminiscing," she mumbled to herself and turned around to head back. It wasn't long before she realized that the path wasn't just one path but a web of paths and stopped at a fork in the paths. "Shit," she slipped out as she tried to decide which way she came from. She decided to go left and went with it. She took a long drag of her cigarette as she replayed how drugs have surprising helped her in situations where it would have hindered any other person. It wasn't long before she was convinced she was lost and pulled out a small wooden container and flipped it open. A piece of metal popped out. It was painted to look like a cigarette. She took it and dug it into the other side of the container and pulled it back out, the end of the pipe covered in ground up marijuana. She lit it up and took a drag that seemed to last almost a minute. She held in the smoke for two minutes flat and when she let out the breath she had been holding, no smoke came out. _Ghosted!_ She giggled inwardly. Yes, marijuana was probably her favorite drug. It helped her a lot in the rink when she boxed, slowing down time and making her opponents more predictable. It also disconnected her mind from her body. This caused her to have a loss of feeling in terms of contact when hitting someone (or being hit), so she would hit them harder than she thought she could just to feel the contact (or not notice how much damage had actually been done).

There was a light rustling in the darkness and she snapped around to where the sound was coming from. Two huge, yellow eyes stared at her motionlessly for a moment before they started to vibrate with a giggle. "What do you what?" Mai hissed, annoyed her solitude had been disrupted.

"Nothing much, girl," the voice replied as it started to come closer, making a racket amongst the shrubbery. A demon thrice the size of Mai stepped out into the path and laughed. His skin was black in the night and he seemed to have his entire body covered in horns. He reeked of blood and rotting flesh. Mai rubbed her nose hoping it would make the small nauseous feeling go away. He stopped laughing and leaned forward so his extremely offensive breath would further throw Mai off, "I'm hungry, little demon! I think I'll make you my snack!"

"Not likely," Mai replied unaffected by the threat but waving her hand vigorously in front of her face to get rid of the smell.

"We'll see about that!" the demon threw his fist at her but she jumped out of the way and his fist made contact with the ground sending fragments of dirt and grass everywhere.

"I didn't realize demons were into cannibalism," she taunted as she managed to get behind him and jump up onto his back.

The demon flailed to get her off or hit her but he was too big and bulky to reach around to his back, "I assure you," he growled, "I'm not as weak as I look!" He jumped up and turned onto his back, allowing gravity to do his work for him.

Mai almost didn't react in time but managed to jump off and do a tuck and roll before ending up as road kill. "I have to admit, I'm a little worried. This is the first time I'll have knowing fought a demon." She said as she charged him and jumped up into their air, "But you seem a little more retarded than the other demons I've met." She managed to land a punch in the demon's eye before he threw her off of him and into a tree. She struggled for a second to find her footing. _But obviously strong enough to make me worry_, she mentioned to herself as she realized a good amount of skin was missing from her arm that had made direct contact with the tree when she hit it. Of course, the tree seemed to have taken far more damage than Mai because it threatened to topple over, the trunk nearly cracked in half.

The demon laughed and he was on his feet again, "You talk big. Let's see you back those words up!" The demon growled and opened his mouth to reveal that it was glowing and pulling in air.

_Oh, shit!_ Mai had seen this kind of thing in cartoons and she knew what was coming next.

* * *

**A/N: And thank you ThePurplePeacock for the review :3**


	4. Headaches

A giant beam of light woke Hiei with a start. He immediately headed for the beam at full speed while still waking up and trying to figure out what was causing it. He was at full speed and had gotten to the cause before he could blink. A girl was in the direct path of the beam. It didn't take Hiei but a fragment of a second to decide his course of action. He ran towards the girl and picked her up without hesitation, dodging the beam of energy by a millisecond. He noted to himself that the girl smelled of smoke, alcohol, and demon and decided to drop her on her ass. He turned towards the demon that had released the beam of energy. "Would you like to explain why it was necessary to break our laws for this half-rate demon?" he growled, fatigue slowly leaving his voice.

"Half-rate?!" Mai protested as she stood up rubbing her swore butt.

The demon took a step back recognizing the angry little fire demon, "H-hiei… uh… I'm s-sorry, she just l-looked so… d-delicious!"

"That excuse is invalid," Hiei's voice was malicious as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the demon. He began to say something again, but Hiei had no patience. Hiei vanished and reappeared on the other side of the demon, his sword was coated in black blood. The demon whimpered for a moment then fell apart into two cleanly split pieces. Hiei stood from his crouched position and re-sheathed his sword.

Mai stared at the pieces of demon in awe and silence.

"Half-rate," Hiei turned to Mai.

Mai snapped her head up to face Hiei, "Stop calling me that!"

"You should get back to the temple," he paused to add emphasis, "Half-rate."

Mai rolled her eyes and huffed, "I would if I knew the way."

"Hn," Hiei replied superiorly, or annoyed, and started walking away.

Mai made a grunt and folded her arms, "How do you know where I'm supposed to be anyways?"

Hiei ignored the question and continued walking until he was almost lost to the darkness, "If you want to live through the night, I suggest you hurry it up, half-rate."

Mai glared at him but after a moment decided it was best to follow him. She kicked a rock and jogged to catch up. She fumbled through her pockets for her lighter and cigarettes as she followed Hiei silently though the forest. She finally got one into her mouth and lit it, slipping the pack and lighter back into her pocket. She took a long drag and studied the little demon intently, "So, who are you?"

"Hn," he grunted simply and ignored her question again as he continued to walk.

"Ok, Hn, how do you know I came from the temple?" Mai continued.

"Half-rate," Hiei growled, "If you don't shut up, I'll silence you myself."

"Ooooh, scary," Mai teased, "If you're so eager to hurt me, why'd you save me?"

Hiei didn't even say 'Hn' this time.

"Alright fine," Mai made a "Hn" of her own and flicked the butt of her cigarette into the darkness and folded her arms as they continued walking.

* * *

Kurama rubbed his temples and took another sip out of his coffee mug, "headaches," he murmured to himself as thunder started to roll over the house. This made him pause in his tracks, "Well that's not right," he said looking up at the ceiling as if he could see through it. _Not only was it supposed to be a clear night, but the energy I'm sensing is enormous._ He walked out onto the back patio and looked up into the sky. Far off in the distance he saw a huge bolt of lightning crash down into the earth as another wave of thunder started to roll. _Well, there aren't any clouds…_ He stood there for a moment calculating before taking off in the direction of the thunder and lightning.

"Hey, Suichi! Wait, it's about to rain!" His step-brother called from the back door. "Oh, never mind," he sighed, far too used to the randomness of his older step-brother by now.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Yusuke gawked at Jin.

"What part of that confused you, Yusuke?" Koenma deadpanned at the drunken Mazoku.

"You lost me at the 'battle against light and dark' part," Kuwabara offered stupidly.

"Arg, it's simple," Jin huffed while folding his arms, "Me sister is about to go toe-t-toe with me dad an' only one of 'em is comin' out alive." He furrowed his brows while contemplating the situation again to himself, "I'm no match for the lot'o them," he admitted softly after a moment of silence.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Yusuke slapped his hands down on his knees. He and Jin were sitting Indian style next to each other while Koenma, Kuwabara, Chu, and Touya stood opposite of them discussing the situation.

"Stop Jin's father, obviously," Koenma answered with a hint of annoyance at the drunken fighters.

"How?" Yusuke groaned.

"Blast your stupid spirit gun at him!" Koenma yelled, losing his cool.

"I get that," Yusuke deadpanned, "Won't they be flying around in the sky at crazy speeds?"

"Yeah, no doubt abou' it," Jin replied for Koenma, "I remember when me sister took me and escaped into the Human World. Me father killed our mother with one hit an' then he started after us. He seemed ta really enjoy tossin' me sister into the air and then smashin' her back down ta the ground. If it weren't for a friend'o our mother's, we'd both have died back then with our mother." His face grew more contorted as he recalled the traumatizing event.

Yusuke studied his Irish friend for a moment before shooting up into a standing position, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" he boomed.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" Hiei's voice growled to the room.

"Eh, Hiei?" Yusuke asked stupidly looking for him and finding him at the doorway next to Mai.

"MAI!" Chu cheered and ran to hug his little sister.

"That explains a lot," Hiei muttered then turned back to Yusuke, "This battle you fools are talking about has already happened."

"What?!" Yusuke and Jin shouted together.

"Hn," Hiei grunted and took off back towards the forest.

"Morrigan!" Jin shouted and took off.

"Hey wait!" Yusuke took off after Jin.

Koenma watched as Kuwabara and the rest of the gang took off after Jin and Yusuke. Once he was in silence he spoke aloud to himself, "Morrigan… the Irish war goddess? Well that can't be right."

* * *

Jin took off from the ground and led the way for Yusuke and the rest of the gang down the great temple stairs. It wasn't a few seconds after that Jin abruptly halted causing Yusuke to almost fall, "Hey, what's that for?" he yelled rubbing his head that had just recently plummeted into Jin's back.

"Morrigan," Jin whispered as a man caring someone in his arms came into view walking up the temple stairs.

"Kurama?" Yusuke gasped as he picked up on the energy coming from the man.

Kurama had finally reached stairs that were flooded with moonlight and the gang could see that he was holding an unconscious woman covered in blood and dirt. Her dark auburn curls covering most of his right arm, "She's still alive, but barely," were his dismal greeting words.

* * *

**A/N: I'd apologize for it being so short, but I'm sure there are only four people reading this XD so to the four people I've listed below, I'm sorry. You'll enjoy the next one, lots of dialog and lots of characters.**

**Thank you, ThePurplePeacock and mystery person for the reviews :3 (Just 2 Dream Of You, you know I think you're awesome already... and we both know I'm a complete idiot XP)  
**

**Gushlaw, thanks for the Fave :)  
**

**But you, reading this right now, don't be a stranger! No one likes strangers. ;P  
**


End file.
